


I Loaf You, With All My Heart

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Baking Jaskier, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt is very in love with his husband, Happy, M/M, Married Geraskier, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Parents Geraskier, Sappy, and Jaskier is very in love with his husband, and they both dearly love their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: It wasn’t often Jaskier had the entire house to himself. Usually Ciri was there, laughing and playing — either accompanied by himself or Dara over for a playdate — or Geralt was making some sort of ruckus from the garage. Either from working on his trusted old motorbike, aptly named Roach, after his beloved horse from childhood; or pounding away at punching bag, he used to get out his frustration from his rather...idioticclients.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	I Loaf You, With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).



> For DLS, who won my FTH 2020 Auction. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

It wasn’t often Jaskier had the entire house to himself. Usually Ciri was there, laughing and playing — either accompanied by himself or Dara over for a playdate — or Geralt was making some sort of ruckus from the garage. Either from working on his trusted old motorbike, aptly named Roach, after his beloved horse from childhood; or pounding away at punching bag, he used to get out his frustration from his rather... _idiotic_ clients.

But today was a rare day where he had the entire house to himself. 

Yen, Triss and Renfri had opted to take Ciri out with them, for an overdue girls’ day they’d claimed as they bustled the young girl out of the house that morning. Geralt had frowned, eyes narrowed at them, but had said nothing to dissuade them. 

Jaskier wondered which one of them he was more scared of, to inquire about their plans with _his_ princess. Probably all three of them, and rightly so. The women in their life were utterly terrifying creatures. 

Jaskier loved them all _so_ dearly. 

Geralt, who’d actually planned not to be in the house all day — his brothers had contracted him to help on a job in a neighbouring town. He’d simply down his cuppa, pressed a kiss to Ciri’s head, murmuring a goodbye to their nine-year-old. He’d edged around Yen — who’d been eyeing him like she wanted to take a chunk out of his hide — before dropping a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, as he eyed their three unexpected guests before wisely slipping out of the house. 

So, once they all had left, and he had the house all to himself, he’d planned to use the golden opportunity to work on his music. Either the album he had hoped to release sometime within the next year or so, or more likely, and importantly, to work on the commissioned theme song for the new children’s program Yennefer’s company was producing. The one she’d only yesterday so _kindly_ reminded him about the upcoming deadline for. 

Neither goal seemed to happen though, he mused, staring down at the blank page. The same one he’d been looking at on and off for the last two hours. It seemed, despite having the time and energy to work, his creativity had other plans. 

The woes of being a creator, he thinks, lips curving down into a pout as he closes his book. He moves his lute off back to its stand and thinks of what he could do until inspiration hits. There was of course the normal house work that needed tending too. The bathrooms and kitchen could use a good wipe down, and the garden needed tending to. But all thoughts leave his mind as soon as he makes a note of them. 

It’s always so much more fun to do the house chores with Ciri and Geralt, making up games and songs as they do them. 

So no, he decides, no housework today. 

But then what, oh what to do? He ponders, scratching at his belly as he shuffles into the kitchen, only to pause as he looks at the ingredients left out on the island.

Well, he and Ciri _had_ been planning to do some baking for the family’s movie fest that night. He hums, eyes them a moment longer. He spins back towards his office slash mini studio to grab his phone and pops off a text to his princess. 

And rolls his eyes fondly, as he hears Geralt complaining about how he has to type everything out. He knows everyone’s always surprised by the fact he does it. And they’re even double so, when they learn his taciturn husband in fact uses text speech when answering himself. 

_You wouldn’t mind, my Little Flower, if I did the baking without you, would you?_

_If so, no worries Sunshine, I’ll just pop to the store to grab snacks for tonight._

_Which reminds me, what would you like for dinner?_

While he waits, he notes the time and grabs a quick lunch. And hears the chime of his phone, just as he’s cleaning up from his sandwich.

_sure!!!_

_can we do bakin 2gther soon tho???_

_pls pizza???_

_luv u papa!!_

He smiles, giggles softly to himself, and sends a quick affirmative. That of course they could and that he loved her with his entire heart and soul and being. Then he sends off a quick text, asking Geralt to pick up some pizzas on his way home. Snatching up the shopping list, he adds more baking supplies once we know what to make. His lips curl up into a smirk at the image of an irritated Geralt in his head. 

His husband liked them to keep it direct, as he did the main shopping in the house. The one and only time he’d let Jaskier do it, they’d ended up with half the shopping budget splurged on snack foods instead of things to make actual meals. 

But now, he thinks as he taps his fingers against the counter, head tilting to the side as he stares down, now what to make with all these supplies. He could make his Nana’s famous chocolate cherry cookies or perhaps his cream cheese brownies.

Geralt absolutely _loved_ his Nana’s cookies, they were his absolute favorite cheat food. And Jaskier rarely made them, as more often than not, Geralt finished the whole batch he usually made within a day, possibly two if Jaskier hid them well enough. Ciri though, his darling petal, she more favored his brownies. 

Well then, he nods to himself as he moves to pull the cream cheese out to soften on the counter. Both, both is what he would do for his darling loves. Moving, he flicks on the radio, settles on a pop station and lets the music wash over him. Lets himself get lost in it as he sorts everything into two different categories, to not use too much for one and not be able to make the other.

* * *

Geralt growls, slamming his truck door and makes himself take a few moments, breathing in and out slowly, doing his best to calm himself down. _Idiots_ , he thinks, idiots they were, his brothers. And the _clients_ , ugh, those clients.

Never again, he swore, starting up Roach, letting her idle for a moment as he checked his phone, seeing a few messages on his phone. One from Jaskier, asking him to stop and get pizza for dinner on his way home and about half a dozen from Ciri, two from Renfri and one from Yen.

All asking about Ciri spending the evening at Yen’s, to continue the girls’ day.

_pls pls pls pls can I dad?????_

_pls??_

Hmm.

A night off?

Just him and Jaskier, all alone in their house?

_You need a night with your Bard_

_get laid my man_

_dont be a dick. say yes…… or else i send_ THAT _pic of u 2 yasker_

It would be nice, he thinks, staring down at the screen. It’d been at least two months since the last time they’d had a child free date night. The last time, he thinks, their night had been interrupted when Jaskier’s mum had called, telling them that Ciri had thrown up.

Hmm.

And lets out a soft, defeated sigh. He sends Yen and Triss a thumbs up emoji, just to mess with them. He smirks, imagining their faces, before responding to Renfri's threat. 

_no snacks too late_

_no scary movies_

_no need threats_

He thinks about sending Jaskier a text, asking what _he_ wants for dinner, now that they’ve unexpectedly gotten a night off as parents but decides against it. Clearly Ciri and the ladies hadn’t asked Jaskier. Otherwise, he’d have gotten several irritated texts about him going overboard with instructions.

Jaskier tended to fret, especially when it came to Ciri being with Yennefer, Renfri _and_ Triss.

Hmm.

_make sure she home by dinner 2mw_

He thinks about the takeout places between him and home and debates about which Jaskier would like more. Italian’s always been a favorite, but Thai is something they don’t have often. Then again, the Indian restaurant is always a hit in their house. 

Hums, head tilting — one of the many traits he’d picked up from his husband in the fifteen or so years they’d been together — and lets himself mull over his choices for a moment longer before deciding on Thai, as it _was_ Jaskier’s favorite takeout place.

Pulling up the site, he sets about ordering for the two of them, then tosses his phone into the passenger seat and drives off. First to the Beer & Wine shop to grab a bottle for them to split and then to grab the food.

It’s only after he’s climbing back into his truck that he hears his phone shrill with a chime. Wincing, he places the wine bottle down carefully, tucking it away on the floor of the passenger seat. One bottle rolling off the front seat and breaking was one bottle more than he wanted ruining the inside of his truck. 

_can do grumpy man_

_gg on gettin some bard booty my dude_

Rolling his eyes, he huffed as he tossed the phone away again.

Pulling out and into traffic, Geralt checks the time, wonders what Jaskier’s been doing all day. He knows before the girls had shown up to whisk Ciri away, his husband and planned to spend the day baking with their daughter.

 _Mmm_ , he thinks with a wanton sigh. Chocolate cherry cookies were just so _mmm_. He loved those cookies. _I wonder_ , he thinks, i _f I can wring out a promise from Jask to make them sometime soon_. His husband was always more likely to grant whatever Geralt wanted after a few hours in bed, with him worshiping Jaskier’s body.

Could probably get two or more batches, he thinks, idling at a red light. Maybe more since he could get his pretty, pretty bard to sing as loud as he wanted tonight. 

He smirks, driving forward as the light changes.

But that was all for later, after he’d wined and dined his husband. For now, for now he’d focus on simply getting to spend one on one time with him, and enjoying not being a father, not an adult, just simply a man in a happy, healthy relationship with the love of his life. 

Yes, he nods, pulling into the Thai places parking lot. Yes, that’s what they’d focus on being for a while. 

Just two people happy, in love and together.

Once he’s collected their food, it doesn’t take him long to get home. The traffic light for this time of day. Normally, it’s near bumper to bumper, people rushing to get home from a long day of work or rushing off to the nearest club or bar. Not that he minds fewer idiots to deal with.

That’s always a plus to him.

_thx_

_luv u dad!!!_

It’s as he’s unlocking the front door, that his phone chimes with an incoming text.

Setting the food and wine on the front room table, he smiles as he reads over Ciri’s text, and sends off his own, telling her to have fun and that he loves her. He debates for a moment, but doesn’t send another telling her to be good. 

Chances were if he did, Yen and Ren would take it as a challenge and he just didn’t want that sort of headache.

Especially if the ladies put their heads together with the intention to purposely mess with him.

Which they would do.

“Jaskier?” He calls out, after toeing his boots off and hanging up his jacket. “Jask?” he calls again when he doesn’t hear a reply. Frowning, he grabs their food and wine and heads off to the kitchen. 

Only once he opens the door, Geralt pauses. 

Chuckling, he takes in the sight of his husband, streaks of flower and chocolate on his face and in his hair, seated at the island, head pillowed on his arms, fast asleep.

Shaking his head, he moves to set his things down on an empty and clean surface, before going to wake him up.

He crouches down, hand gently settling on Jaskier’s leg and shakes, “Hey, love, hey. Come on, it’s time to wake up.”

“Ge’alt?” Jaskier mumbles, voice all sleep rough and low.

“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s me.”

“S’you doin’ home?” he mumbles, head lifting to blink blearily up at him. “S’time is it?”

“It’s just half-past six, love.” Standing up, Geralt runs his fingers lightly along Jaskier’s jaw. “Come on.” He helps him sit up and moves back in time to avoid getting smacked as he stretches. “I’ve got dinner. Why don’t you go grab a quick shower, get all the,” he moves his hand to indicate Jaskier’s currently disheveled state. “And I’ll set dinner up for us in the living room.”

“S’okay,” he nods, smiling softly and happily up at Geralt.

He chuckles again, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, before helping him up and out of the room. He’ll get Jaskier into the shower, before ducking back to get their food and wine ready for them. 

Yeah, he thinks as he helps Jaskier stumble up the stairs to their bedroom. Best to tell him about getting a whole night free after he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
